Such a golf cart is known for example from German GM No. 85 08 855. The undercarriage is thereby constructed as a crossbeam to which can be fastened a golf bag with a belt. Thus the golf bag must be removed during folding up of the cart, after which the wheels can be swung laterally against the undercarriage. The wheels project in the swung-in position beyond the undercarriage. In order for the wheels to have, both in the position in which they are swung against the undercarriage, and also in the swung-out working position of the cart, a parallel running direction, the legs are constructed as parallel guide rods, namely of two bars. It is disadvantageous in the known golf cart that it is relatively long in folded condition due to the wheels which project at the bottom end. Also handling leaves much to be desired. Besides having to remove the golf bag prior to folding of the cart, the cart can, in folded condition, only be laid down or leaned against something, when it is not held.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,205 discloses a golf cart, in which the legs and the wheels can be recessed into an opening in the center of the front side of a box-shaped bag. A relatively complicated and thus expensive multi-part system is needed for this. Furthermore, this known golf cart can only be carried when the wheels are swung in. It has been tried to overcome this disadvantage with small suitcase rollers. The rolling behavior of such small rollers is, however, very poor.
The purpose of the invention is to create a golf cart, which has good looks and is relatively simple in construction, which even in folded nonworking position can be handled easily, namely which in particular in the nonworking position is distinguished by great compactness and can in nonworking position be pulled and also set down comfortably in an upstanding condition.
This is achieved inventively providing a golf cart with an undercarriage for receiving a bag, a foldable center pole hinged to the undercarriage, two legs which can be swung in and are hinged to the undercarriage, said legs moving apart downwardly in swung-out position and carrying parallel running wheels both in swung-out and also in swung-in position, wherein in the swung-in position the wheels are located laterally of the bag and with their lower ends flush with or above the base of the bag and project beyond the front side of the bag where the center pole is located. Advantageous further developments of the inventive golf cart are characterized in the subclaims.
Since the legs of the inventive golf cart are hinged to the undercarriage such that the wheels, in the nonworking position, end preferably flush with the base of the bag and at any rate do not project downwardly beyond the base, the bag base can be utilized as a reliable support base, namely the golf cart can be left standing up thereon without any problems (i.e. without tipping over). Since on the other hand the wheels, in the nonworking position, project beyond the front side of the base, the cart can, when it is tipped forwardly, be rolled along on its own wheels. Since the wheels are relatively large, they also have a correspondingly good rolling behavior.
The wheels rest thereby, in the nonworking position, laterally on the outside against the bag. Thus the bag has, compared with its length, a relatively small width and thus the cart has a well proportioned, becoming appearance. The legs can thus be designed relatively simply as parallel guide rods formed by two straight bars.
The legs extend, in the swung-in position, preferably in the center area along the front side of the bag in order to be covered by the center pole (which for this purpose is made plate-shaped) in the nonworking position. The straight simply designed bars of the parallel guide rod need then only be provided with an angular wheel carrier, which grips laterally around the bag.